Electronic media consumers may have access to electronic media assets from multiple sources and in multiple formats. When locating an electronic media asset to view or listen to, a consumer may search for an asset by media title. However, the consumer may have access to multiple assets related to a single title. For example, if the media title is associated with video media assets, the assets may include transactional video-on-demand (TVOD) assets, such as pay-per-view (“on demand”) movies or events, etc., subscription video-on-demand (SVOD) assets, such as might be provided by subscription streaming services or premium cable TV providers, etc., advertising-supported video-on-demand (AVOD) assets, and linear airings, such as might be provided by standard cable TV channels or over-the-air broadcasters, etc. This may result in a confusing display of multiple electronic media assets including those that are readily accessible by the consumer, those that require additional fees, those that are already in progress and may not be viewed in their entirety, and those that will be available for later access. This may lead to confusion and dissatisfaction for the consumer and may lead to the consumer selecting an electronic media asset that does not best meet the consumer's needs or may result in the consumer not selecting any of the available electronic media assets. This may further result in lost revenue for providers of electronic media assets.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods to allow the consumer to efficiently select among multiple electronic media assets related to the consumer's desired title in order to improve convenience and satisfaction for the consumer and increase revenue for providers of electronic media assets.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of these above-referenced challenges.